leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Urgot/@comment-4091261-20160805070312/@comment-4091261-20160909212909
Muckguppy, did you know that your rune setup is actually not far from being completely optimized? With spellvamp and , increases his ability to poke and deal with poke. The sustain for remaining in lane is invaluable for level leads. If you change your marks to AD per level, even though it's normally trash, then you can remain for significant lengths of time and farm efficiently due to the lack of returning back to base. In fact, I daresay it is less likely to lose lane with that rune page than the one I suggested--simply because surviving lane phase is easier. This can be invaluable for expensive build. I went towards the route of power while your build went towards the route of order. There is a strong capability of winning lane, I can attest to that since not even could mandingo dive kill me when I was level two at 25% health while he had 90%. With the high presence of assassins, having power in lane is valuable over order right now due to a passive early game granting the enemy the flexibility to roam. However, against picks that simply want to thrust you out of lane, a focus on order may be valuable. The passive play leading to an unstoppable powerspike in the mid game can shut down enemies who are only good at shoving someone out of lane and simply cannot roam, perhaps by playing in the bot lane, allows to siege the enemy and keep them on lockdown. Ok, so for validation of Muckguppy's build. *Gaining a level lead implies that bullying is easier. *Gaining a level lead is possible only if the player stays in lane longer than the enemy. *If the player has more sustain than the enemy, then the player can stay in lane longer than the enemy. *If the player bullies the enemy easily, then the enemy allows the player to farm efficiently. *If the player farms efficiently, then more expensive builds are purchased. *If more expensive builds are purchased, then the player is powerful. *If the player is powerful and has a level lead over the enemy, then the player defeated the enemy. *Having more sustain than the enemy implies that gaining a level lead is possible. *If has Muckguppy's build, then has more sustain than the enemy. *If has more sustain than the enemy, then he can stay in lane longer than the enemy. *Assume stays in lane longer than the enemy. *If stays in lane longer than the enemy, then he gains a level lead. *If gains a level lead, then bullying is easy for . *Since bullying is easy for , is allowed to farm efficiently. *If is allowed to farm efficiently, then he will buy more expensive builds. *Since bought more expensive builds, then he is powerful. *Since gained a level lead over the enemy and is powerful, then defeated the enemy. *Therefore, if we assume stays in lane longer than the enemy, then will defeat the enemy. Q.E.D. Having only one assumption for winning lane is not bad for an offmeta build. With Scaling runes, it makes it easier to stay in lane longer than the enemy, due to increasing power lowering the requirement of returning to base. My build embraces the fact that goes back frequently by having a as a core first item. The logic behind my build is that by bullying the enemy sooner, is allowed to farm efficiently sooner. By doing so, he can gain more to use when going back. Also, by reducing the requirements of his core build reduces the requirement of carrying and allows him to become flexible sooner. This increased flexibility eases the dissonance between his and the rest of his kit as it allows him to go to transition from his initial carry build into a tankier build to allow him to fully utilize the ability. While tankiness cuts his carry potential greatly (due to survival being contrary to "carrying the game along"), with an ultimate ability that has absolutely no traits of a carry shows that his kit requires the flexibility to shift towards tankiness at the very least. It's another part of why I find pretty much core to my build, since it allows him to get away with being a very aggressive carry in the mid game.